Derek Mason
Derek Mason (born 1989) is the Blue Boxer, partner to and heir apparent of the second Green Knight, Martin Rock. A self-trained gadgeteer, he compensates for his lack of athletic prowess with a number of inventions and his "action bag". Derek is smart and resourceful but prone to stubbornness and fits of violent rage. History Early Life Derek was a precocious child with a great deal of interest in science, technology, and gaming. When his mother died from ovarian cancer, both his interests in gadgetry and his previously close relationship with his father, Moses Mason, fell by the wayside. In his mid-teens, he stopped going to school and began working as a drug dealer for Samson Snapp. Snapp became a sort of father figure to Derek, further straining his relationship with Moses. The Verdant Vigilante Main article: The Verdant Vigilante Derek was one of the dealers targeted by the Crooked Man, a former Snapp drug chemist who wanted to destroy the organization. His life was saved through the intervention of the Green Knight. Shaken, he volunteered to testify against Snapp. He realized that what he had been doing was wrong, and expressed regret and shame that it took a threat against his life for him to come to his senses. But as part of his effort to stop the Crooked Man's murder spree, the Green Knight made a deal with Snapp, promising that Derek would be silent in exchange for information on the Crooked Man's identity. This was done without consulting Derek, and earned the Knight the young man's ire. Dani Handler noted that Derek was unusually close to Snapp, and had a good chance of rejoining the organization. He did so, operating as an informant. It was Derek who was able to get a Vibra-Jacket prototype to the Green Knight so that Dr. Fay could reverse-engineer an antidote. During this period of time, Derek was struck by the similarities between the Green Knight and the man who ultimately defeated the Crooked Man, Martin Rock. Doing some detective work, he determined that the two men were one and the same. Furthermore, he followed Martin's story to the identity of the original Green Knight, Ray Cradle. When Martin was remanded to custody in Earbox, Derek briefly assumed the guise of the Green Knight, partially in an effort to maintain Martin's secret and partially for the thrill of it. While borrowing the mantle of the Knight, he was reasonably successful. Derek and Dr. Fay assisted with Martin's escape from Earbox and the "resurrection" of Dani Handler, whom Snapp's men had tried to kill. The four of them managed to repel the invading hordes of Apelantis and arrest Snapp for treason; it was Derek who showed Martin a secret passage into Snapp's mansion that Snapp had entrusted him with. At the conclusion of the adventure, Martin had determined Derek's identity, and the two of them had a long talk. At its conclusion, Martin asked Derek to become his sidekick. The Sensational Character-Find of 2007! here. Green Knight and Blue Boxer here. Gadgets here. Category:Heroes Category:Jolt City